CORE C: Bone Core Abstract The Bone Core of the Program Project will provide shared facilities and services for procuring, processing and interpretation of tissues from both clinical samples and animal models utilized in all projects of the program. This will be achieved through the following aims: Aim 1. Experimental design/consultation. This include methods regarding endpoint analyses and abilities and limitations of methods. Aim 2. Pathological interpretation. For histologic specimens, histopathology and scoring of immunohistochemistry. Aim 3. Processing of tissues. Both osseous tissues and pooling resources for soft tissue processing. This includes fixation, decalcification, paraffin embedding and sectioning of decalcified sections and fixation, plastic embedding and sectioning of undecalcified sections. Aim 4. Routine and special stains for mineralized tissues. This includes for mineralized tissues, osteoclasts and immunohistochemistry. Aim 5. Histomorphometric analysis of both osseous sections and tumor tissue. This includes measurement of specific bone-related structural and cellular parameters. Aim 6. Procurement of clinical tissue samples. Bone marrow samples for disseminated tumor cells isolation and blood for circulating tumor cells and serum as needed. Core support of these services will promote efficiency of specimen analysis and facilitate interactions between projects through the similar model systems and their common analyses. A significant benefit to the program as a group will be a standardized format for analysis of specimens from the common animal models that will be using different experimental approaches/targets. This will provide valuable information that can be shared and compared across the projects in the program. To accomplish these goals, the core is directed by Dr. Kenneth Kozloff, who is an expert in bone biology. In addition, the core is supported by Dr. Rohit Mehra, a board-certified urologic oncology pathologist and Dr. Todd Morgan, a urologist and physician scientist with expertise in disseminated tumor cell procurement and biology. Additional expertise in bone histomorphometry is provided by our consultant Dr. Tom Wronski a nationally recognized expert in this field and in bone pathology by Dr. David Lucas, an anatomic pathologist who specializes in bone. Overall this core will continue to provide comprehensive and unique services that are required by all the projects of this Program.